


Summer night

by mira (stellamira)



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: Jensen itches for a margarita, out on the deck and Jared's foot hooked around his ankle.





	Summer night

**Author's Note:**

> Two connected drabbles.

Long days at the beach, digging his feet deep into the sand where it’s cool and damp, watching Jared’s sun-kissed skin go even darker. Jensen’s fingers itch for a margarita glass slick with condensation. He knows Jared will mix him one later if he asks.

They can sit out on the deck to drink. Jared will hook his foot around Jensen’s ankle with a small, almost secret smile as they watch the sun go down.

When it’s dark Jensen leans in for a kiss that tastes of sunscreen and salt and summer, laughing when Jared’s drink tips into his lap.

 

“It wasn’t funny,” Jared growls later, dry shorts and a fresh cocktail beside him.

“No?” Jensen’s mouth twitches, face flushing from Jared’s big hands pinning his wrists to the arm of the chair.

“No. Made me stop kissing you,” Jared says, running his lips along the column of Jensen’s throat, his jaw, his mouth.

Jensen vetoed sex outside – to no avail, it seems, as Jared takes him apart bit by bit. He pulls down Jensen’s shorts with his teeth, dick catching on his chin, and it’s heaven when Jared takes him into his mouth, wet and hot and utterly perfect.


End file.
